gii,takumi and baby makes three
by xxcrazyskittlesxx
Summary: takumi gets pregnant and gets scared and he does not want anyone to know not even gii he was afraid of what they would say so he runs away from school and all his friends without leaving a note now its up to gill and the rest to find takumi and find out why he left but when they discover the truth just what will the end results be? warning -M-PREG DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter to my new story Gii takumi and baby make three it is m-preg so if you don't like it don't read btw all the characters imagine them as they are in the movies but only movies 2-5 I don't really like the Gii and takumi in the first movie. Bold print means that is where a character is talking.

Takumi looked at the test in his hand it was a positive this scared him greatly he did not know what to do. Takumi cleaned up his stuff and headed back to his room being very careful about hiding the test so no one could find it well he figured out what to do. After hiding the test and the box where no one would think to look he laid down on his bed and started to think about what to do that's when he decide he will run away to where no one would find him he got up off his bed and packed some of his thing along with the box and the test and when he was sure everyone was busy he slipped out unnoticed trying to look as normal as possible also being on the lookout for Misu and Akaike. Once Takumi made it to the front gates he saw they where opened and no one was around he snuck out and made his way to the train station being very careful not to bring attention to himself he walked in to the train station and bought a ticket for the next train. Well waiting for the next train Takumi asked himself "**am I doing the right thing".**

Misu returned to his and Takumi's room to see if takumi was their because no one has seen him all day and everyone was wondering where he was since it was weird for him to not be around here someplace. Once misu got to their room and he say takumi was not their but he noticed some of his stuff was missing. Misu went back to meet up with the others.

Gii looked at misu and said **"was takumi in your guy's room"** misu looked at Gii and said "no he was not in our room" Gii frowned and said "then where could he be" Toshihisa looked at them and said "I remember I saw him earlier but I did not see him after that" . Gii stopped to think about it why would he just up and disappear something had to of happened.


	2. chapter 2

Takumi was waiting for the train scared and confused and didn't know what to do he wanted to go back to the school but he was to afraid to because one he was a man and pregnant and he knew that was not normal and two he was afraid of what Gii and the rest of them would think of him so deep down he felt he was doing the right thing. Takumi looked up and saw the train coming he stood up and grabbed his bags and once the train stopped takumi stood up and got on he took one look back and saw nothing and knew it was best he got on the train and took a seat and looked out the window as the train pulled away taking him to his new life.

Gii and the rest of them where at a lost as to what would cause Takumi to leave. This was not like Takumi but whatever happened had to be bad to cause him to leave. They all headed back to Misu and Takumi's room to look around some more and well looking Misu kicked something he bent down and picked it up wondering how he missed this earlier it was a box to a pregnancy test. Misu turned to the others "**hey guys look what I found this is weird"** the others came over and looked at what Misu had in his hand. Gii looked at him and asked **"why is there a pregnancy test box in your room"** misu replied with **"I don't know unless it's Takumi's"**. Gii gave misu a look that said "**why would takumi have a pregnancy test"** misu said **"I don't know but it might have something to do with why he left".** Akaike stopped looking around and looked at the others **"wait maybe we should ask Shingyouji since he and takumi are close he might know something" **so all three of them left to go find Shingyouji and ask him what he knows about takumi and why he is missing.

Shingyouji was sitting in his room kind of panicking because he knows they will most likely come to him to ask about takumi and why he is missing and he most likely would end up telling them everything because he knew why takumi left and where he is going. Shingyouji knew he had to leave because he didn't want to disappoint takumi but he knew he couldn't lie to the others either so Shingyouji got up and grabbed his wallet and a jacket and just as he opened his door to leave he ran right into misu and it was then that he knew he couldn't get out of it now.


End file.
